The Humbling of Robert Hatt
by Koala Monkey
Summary: {Human AU/Part of the Sodor Chronicles series, in between one-shot} Robert Hatt (also known as The Flying Scotsman, WWI Flying Ace) meets the newest engine driver to the NWR, Rebecca Chen...and not in the most pleasant of ways. Inspired by the newest ep, Confusion Without Delay.


**A/N:** Again, this is another one-shot set in my human au that begins with The Diesel Affair, so all of this will make more sense if you read that first. Rebecca is also the newest addition to the steam team lineup so it may take awhile for everyone to recognize her. Not necessarily crucial to understanding this one shot, but it was inspired by 'Confusion Without Delay'. I think this story probably takes place sometime after the yet to be released second installment of human au, sometime in 1928-29. Also Robert Hatt = Flying Scotsman.

* * *

"I don't think it's an unreasonable request. It would be to the benefit of _both_ of us."

Robert said this bitterly as he stared out the office window, at the trains coming and going from Knapford station. It was already a foregone conclusion his father would refuse him; arguing was an effective waste of his time, but walking out the door in defeat wasn't a supremely attractive option either.

"Well _I_ don't see the use to having an aerodrome on the island," Sir Topham scoffed, having never bothered to look up from his paperwork in the entirety of this conversation. "My passenger trains and the occasional boat seem more than sufficient to transport people back and forth. No one wants planes roaring in and out of here at all hours of the day and night."

"It's the way of the future," Robert countered, this time through gritted teeth. "You were more than happy to bankroll Gordon's little diesel project-"

"Yes, because it's _relevant_. I've no use for planes and neither does anyone else here."

There was no point to saying anything further. Now, it was a matter of pride that his father not acquiesce- but, perhaps, it was a matter of pride for _him_ that he at least get the last word.

"You've never entertained my ideas before," Robert muttered. "I don't know why I thought this would be any different."

"Bring me some _good_ ideas and I'll perhaps consider them. Mind to close the door behind you on your way out."

Robert grit his teeth and all but slammed the office door shut as he left, seething and (though he wouldn't let it be known publicly) wounded to the core. Why did he bother? His father was long ago set against him and unless he saw fit to conform to familial expectation (of which he was sure the ship had long sailed) there was no hope that they'd ever reach common ground.

He set off in a huff.

* * *

She stepped off the coach and found herself fixated on the mechanics of the engine that had pulled them there for far longer than advisable. It was the sharp, tinny screech of guard's whistle that reminded her she had an important job interview to secure.

"Right, right…" she muttered, hurried, as she unfolded the paper with the name of the stationmaster scribbled within. "Mr. Gordon Hatt...have to specify…can't forget…"

Once again flustered, focused on remembering to say the first name as the island was apparently crawling with Hatts, she wasn't keeping a close watch on where she was walking. Naught but a couple of quick steps and she was colliding with someone tall and broad, enough to send the both of them clattering to the ground.

"Oh thank you _very much_ indeed!" the sarcastic, enraged voice of the other person rallied back at her. He was indeed as tall and broad as he felt being knocked into and she thought it a wonder she'd been able to send him clambering to his feet. "Does _no one_ pay any mind to where they're walking anymore?"

She blushed a deep, ashamed crimson, embarrassment and guilt flooding and sickening her, and worked to get back on her feet.

"I'm-...I'm so, so very sorry, sir," she managed in a meek mumble. "I was-...well, I as a bit distracted and I-"

"Oh, you _don't_ say."

She'd managed to gather her things and start to rise to her feet, but a firm hand was on her arm helping her back to standing. That was a mercy as skirts didn't provide for the best mobility.

"I'll thank you, Robert, to address our passengers with respect when passing through the station. You're hardly exempt from the social contract of common courtesy."

The man that had helped her and the one she'd bumped into looked very much alike, so much so that they could have been twins.

"Thank you, sir," she said to the second. "But I'm...not a customer, per se. You see, I'm here for a job interview and I was looking for the station master, Mr. Gordon Hatt. I didn't mean any harm, sir."

"And so you've found him," the man, _Mr. Gordon Hatt_ , replied with some amount of hesitation. She was used to this reaction.

"My name is Rebecca Chen, sir. I'm here to interview for the position of engineer."

Robert scoffed, a bit louder than intended. "You, an engineer?"

Gordon made to tell his brother to bugger off, but Rebecca had a rebuttal of her own. There were many slights she would withstand and not raise a voice to, but when someone challenged her ability to handle an engine she couldn't keep her thoughts at bay.

"And how well, may I ask, can _you_ handle an engine, sir?" she challenged. "I respect that you are obviously a decorated and accomplished pilot and I would never presume to know my way around a plane. Perhaps you can extend the same courtesy to my knowledge of trains."

Robert was not accustomed to being addressed in such a way, less so was he familiar with someone apparently not knowing who he was; due to this, he found he had nothing to say as much as he might have liked to. This pleased and impressed Gordon to no end.

"This way, Miss Chen," Gordon directed her. "I can think of no better way to begin your interview."

* * *

Rebecca sat as comfortably as she could in the hardwood chair across from Mr. Gordon Hatt's desk. She knew it was important to remain as cool and calm as she could, but her nervousness was already at an all time high especially following that outburst. What had she been thinking? In front of her potential boss of all people? Convinced he'd never employ her now, she said the moment he returned from signing someone's report to his desk, "Mr. Hatt, I'm so, so sorry for my display at the station. I should've never spoken to that man the way I did, no matter what he said. I hope you won't take it as a reflection on my ability to do a good job-"

"On the contrary," Gordon countered. "I don't think I've ever seen my brother at such a loss for words."

"He's your-...?!" Rebecca was all of a sudden flooded with horror. "I spoke out of turn to the controller's son-...!"

"Now, now, you needn't worry an inch, Miss Chen. I'm confident my father would be as impressed as I." And then he said, conspiratorial, with a comforting smile, "Do you know how long we've _all_ been trying to similarly shut him up?"

Rebecca let out a relieved chuckle. "Well...I didn't _mean_ to offend, I just-...I don't much like it when I'm underestimated, you see. I worry, sir...I worry about being judged on account of being a woman. I'm not good at much, but I _do_ know my way around trains."

Gordon nodded. "So your references have told me. Your gender is immaterial here, I assure you. We will proceed as we would with any eligible candidate, as you most certainly are."

Rebecca smiled again and finally relaxed.

* * *

A week or so later Robert found himself still ruminating on the woman he'd crossed by happenstance at Knapford. The time was coming for him to leave Sodor again and as much as he would've liked to have done so without hesitation he kept feeling a sense of...guilt- _guilt_ , even though he had been embarrassed. Dare he continue the public humiliation by apologizing? He knew he owed her one. The way he had behaved towards her was animalistic at best and he did not want to be known as one who treated women such.

He eventually decided it was best he turn on the charm and make amends, show her who he _really_ was and why he was known favorably among the fairer sex.

He came armed with a bouquet of apologetic hyacinth to where she sat on break with the other engine drivers in the yard. It hadn't taken long for her to display her knowledge and abilities and earn their respect, that much was apparent. They were all joking and laughing until they saw him approach, standing and saluting and excusing themselves as was expected. Rebecca, however, remained looking confused.

"I came to properly apologize, Miss Chen," he explained, extending the bouquet. "I hope you will accept my deepest regrets."

"For what?" she asked sweetly, and he wondered that she could forget. Had it not been bothering her?

"Well, for how I-...the way I behaved to you the other day…! It was ghastly and I want you to understand I was in a very bad way and-"

"Oh, _that_. Think nothing of it, sir. I certainly haven't." She glanced cursorily at the bouquet. "And I don't much care for flowers, though I appreciate the gesture."

She got up then and made to return to work but Robert, thoroughly perplexed by this interaction with a woman that was without any precedent, felt compelled to follow her.

"I...trust I'm forgiven then…?" he pressed. "It would pain me to know I had caused any harm…"

"On the contrary, sir," Rebecca said slyly as she stepped back into the cab of a tank engine. "I think it pains you to realize that you _haven't_."

The fireman stoked the coal and Rebecca didn't give even a second glance at the man wilting along with his bouquet before setting off back to work. Robert's confusion didn't ebb, but instead began to transform into one of awe.

Perhaps he'd have to remain on the island a bit longer and unravel the mystery that was this woman.


End file.
